1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner with a motor assembly having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners may be household appliances that suck up air in which foreign materials such as dirt are contained using a vacuum pressure generated by a motor mounted in a main body thereof and then filter the foreign materials in the main body.
The motor generates suction by discharging the air inside the vacuum cleaner to the outside to reduce an internal pressure, with the generated suction enabling foreign materials such as dirt to be sucked from a surface to be cleaned along with external air and to be removed by a dust collector.
Such a motor is a machine that generates a rotating force from electric energy and is equipped with a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and is rotated by a force acting between a magnetic field and a current flowing through a coil.
When the rotor of the motor is rotated, suction may be generated by a suction fan rotated together with the rotor. These components may be disposed as a module. However, within the vacuum cleaner, space typically needed for each of the separate motor, components fixing the motor, the suction fan, etc., interfere or compete with each other. As a result, the overall size of the vacuum cleaner is typically large to accommodate each of the separate components.